


He Drives Me Crazy

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami thought he was a pretty good flirt, but everything he’d tried with Joe had been taken as a joke. They were so close anyway that affectionate touches and hugs and lingering glances were just a thing they did. Joe never read too far into them.Rami didn’t know what else to do. Well he did, he could just tell Joe about his feelings. But every time he had tried he had always, chickened out.Seeing Joe at home every couple of weeks was fine, he could control his feelings. But now? They were together all the time, and Rami felt like he was drowning in those feelings.Ten years was a long time to crush on someone. Rami felt pretty pathetic.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Kudos: 9





	He Drives Me Crazy

**Tumblr Mazlek prompt 11: Are you flirting with me? _Oh you finally noticed!_**

Rami dragged himself into his trailer, pulling the door closed behind him and wishing he was at home. He loved being on a movie set, but this one wasn’t as much fun as he had hoped it would be. The stress was too much for everyone, so to help keep spirits up; Joe had arranged for the four of them to go for dinner.

Rami arrived at Joe’s trailer, butterflies dancing in his stomach and palms sweaty. It was absolutely ridiculous how crazy he was about Joe, but even more ridiculous was the fact that Joe had absolutely no idea. He wanted to tell him, god, he wanted to. To be finally able to kiss those lips, run his hands through his soft hair, hold his big hand in his own, hide his face in his neck and breathe him in. God, he wanted that more than he’d ever wanted anything, but the worry about their friendship being affected had stopped him from admitting anything so far. Rami thought he was a pretty good flirt, but everything he’d tried with Joe had been taken as a joke. They were so close anyway that affectionate touches and hugs and lingering glances were just a thing they did. Joe never read too far into them. Rami didn’t know what else to do. Well he did, he could just tell Joe about his feelings. But every time he had tried he had always, chickened out. Seeing Joe at home every couple of weeks was fine, he could control his feelings. But now? They were together all the time, and Rami felt like he was drowning in those feelings.

Ten years was a long time to crush on someone. Rami felt pretty pathetic.

“Why you out here?” Ben came walking over, pulling Rami from his regularly scheduled daydream about dating Joe.

He banged unceremoniously on the door, “Joe!”

The door swung open, revealing Joe in just a towel, and that, that was the reason he was still out here.

“I just have to make a call” he croaked out at Ben and Joe’s confused faces as he walked away.

“Sami.......fuck....what do I do?” Rami ran his hand down his face as he listened to his brothers advice from an ocean away. The same advice he’d given him a year ago when Rami found out he’d be working with Joe again. The same advice he’d given him every week when Rami had called him asking what he should do about Joe.

“Tell him.”

Rami sat in the cab wedged between Joe and the door, their thighs pressed together. He gazed out the window, watching the lights along the Thames.

“Hey” Joe ran his hand down Rami’s arm gently, “You okay?” He asked softly.

He was always so soft, so gentle and caring with Rami. On stressful days like today, Joe’s actions brought tears to his eyes; imagining what it might be like to have Joe as his partner. Rami looked back at Joe with tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah...yeah just stressed......homesick.....too much going on in my head.”

“C’mere” Joe pulled Rami into a hug, Rami’s breath hitching at the scent of Joe’s cologne as his face was buried against his neck. This could be something he would have all the time if he’d just grow a pair of balls and actually admit his feelings. Rami sighed as an image of him waking up in the morning like this; tucked under Joe’s chin ran through his mind. Why was he doing this to himself? Joe was such an amazing guy, the best friend. If he didn’t feel the same then Rami was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be an asshole about it. One last squeeze around Joe’s ribs and Rami had decided. Tonight. He’d tell him tonight.

Rami had spent the whole evening gazing at Joe across the table, smiling coyly everytime Joe’s eyes met his. He laughed at Joe’s ridiculous jokes, touched his hand to Joe’s arm so many times he’d lost count, and now they were squeezed around a small table in a bar and Rami was slightly tipsy.

“You look gorgeous tonight” Rami whispered into Joe’s ear.

“Well you always look gorgeous” he murmured to himself “but especially gorgeous tonight.”

He needed to stop saying gorgeous. He knocked back the last of his drink, and watched as Joe did the same; his eyes wide and reflecting the fairy lights above their table. Ben and Gwil headed to the bar and Rami decided it was now or never. Rami’s fingers began playing with the cuff of Joe’s navy blue jumper, pulling on a thread.

“Remember in Australia........that time I got really drunk......and you and.....and......” he trailed off, the name of their costar completely forgotten.

“Martin?” Joe helpfully supplied. His smile was soft, watching Rami still fiddling with his cuff.

“I always remember how good you were to me y’know....it was so hard.....but....but you made it easier.”

Rami was currently talking to the table, and that wouldn’t do. He looked up and found Joe staring intently at him, his eyes followed Rami’s tongue as he licked his lips. Their knees were pressed together under the small table, Rami hooked his ankle around Joe’s as he leant his head in his hand.

“Rami ” Joe replied “You know I couldn’t have done that job without you.”

“You looked so good in that uniform......” Rami ran his hand up Joe’s arm, squeezing at his frankly obscene bicep.

“You been working out?” He cocked his head and watched as realisation dawned on Joe’s face.

“Joe......I....have...”

“Are you flirting with me?” Joe looked surprised, but not disgusted so Rami went with it.

“Oh you finally noticed?” He smiled and watched as Joe’s mouth hung open in shock.

“How......what?......Rami?”

“Forever” he whispered eyes locked with Joe’s.

Joe squeezed Rami’s hand in his own, and leaning over the small space between them slowly pressed his lips to Rami’s.

Rami’s hands found the back of Joe’s neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss, maybe a little too much for public viewing; but Rami didn’t care. Not when Joe’s tongue was currently tangled with his own and not even when he heard Gwil’s voice from across the pub shout, “Finally!”


End file.
